


Love is (Not) Useless

by Cheesus_X



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Forced Marriage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesus_X/pseuds/Cheesus_X
Summary: Love is not something that is needed in a romantic sense. After all, there are already family and friends to fill in that empty void. Sadly, there are times where love seems to be an unavoidable concept.





	Love is (Not) Useless

Before he came, love felt useless. Love was something I believed was more of a luxury than a necessity...

In my life, I hadn't been the best. My _fratello_ , Feliciano, took that spot in the family. Nobody said he was the best, but it seemed clear to me that I was 2nd. When our  _Nonno_ Romulus had passed, years after the death of our parents, I was told to lead. Feliciano got to be the carefree butterfly with little worries! He got to be with whomever he chose! Dear Feli has recently found a german man who loves him greatly.

Now, a few years later, I get the chance for "love". Love that won't ever be more than friendship, because Emma does not interest me as a lover. Luckily, she also feels it would be best as friendship. Unluckily, forced marriages ruin everything and anything you could ever dream of. If this had been years in the past then my excitement would burst through the roof. Younger me would be very confused as to why I looked behind Emma instead of into her eyes. Younger me would not understand why my heart beat at an alarming rate once I spotted the guard of my dear friend. However, the present me understands that the chances of getting to marry anyone else were very slim. Antonio...that was his name. I managed to reach him and we started talking. His laugh, along with his voice, resembled cheery musical sounds that were pleasant to my ears. I could get lost for ages in the forest trapped in his eyes. Everything was so perfect about him that I would be unable to name every single detail. 

Months later and we know it has become too late to start anything. Well, we knew that due to our standards of living, we could never be official despite our strongest wishes to be together. In just a few hours, Emma will walk down the aisle with a smile plastered on her face just for show. Time flys by and suddenly I need to say "I do". Everyone waits while I glance at Antonio. The smile contradicts the emotion swirling in his eyes. I look away and answer "I do", but it is just for show.

Love may be useless or simply a luxury, unless it is true love. Usually, true love is hard to obtain.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are kinda all over the place
> 
> Hope you enjoyed yet another short story
> 
> And hey now i officially wrote a fanfic directly mentioning relationships (sorta?? :3)


End file.
